1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a discharge device for one or more media, which can be gaseous, liquid, pasty, pulverulent, powder-like, etc. and/or a mixture of such use media to be discharged, as well as to a method for the manufacture and filling of such a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Before or after the first discharge of a use medium from a container space, such as a tank, a pressure or pump space or the like, the space can be temporarily or permanently filled only partly with the use medium, the remaining volumes or volume of the container space being filled with a replacement medium not intended for discharge. This can be a medium which does not react e.g. with the use medium and/or does not physically dissolve in the use medium, so that despite the close juxtaposition the two media are clearly separated from one another, at least in the low-flow, calmed state. However, the replacement medium can contain impurities such as dirt, bacteria, etc., which react with and spoil the use medium for its intended medical, cosmetic or other use. In order to avoid this risk it is possible to add to the use or replacement medium preservatives, stabilizers or similar substances, but these are frequently not desired due to medical side effects, for cost reasons, etc.